


movie night

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Aomine, Day 25: Toys, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’ll be fun!” Kise crows. Abruptly, his face shifts into a look of unabashed desire. “And I mean fun, Daiki.”</p><p>And really, that’s all it took for Kise to convince Aomine to let him shove a small vibrator up his ass during a movie night with all of their friends. </p><p>or: Day 25-toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homine/gifts).



> i was so conflicted bc do I want to finally write some genderbent porn or do I want to save that for tomorrow or do i want a vibrator shoved up aomine's ass this was such a difficult decision 
> 
> gifted to homine bc you comment on every single thing and I love you lots?????? thank you!!!!!! *kisses* i hope you like it!!!!!!
> 
> I feel the need to let everyone know that every single thing i post is probably riddled with mistakes bc i have no beta (well i do, but i'm not going to give my friend gay anime porn for a month straight we've been friends for like 7 years but she might disown me after that (unless it's sterek)) 
> 
> today's fic brought to you by The Killers and I Will Follow You Into the Dark

There are days where Aomine really, really fucking loves Kise. He wants to buy him flowers and shit, wants to hold his stupid pretty boy hand and take him out on dates and kiss him in public. There are days where he wants to do stupid stuff like cuddle and watch movies and roll his eyes when Kise cries (but he’d totally kiss his temple and whisper that it’s just a movie).

There are those days and then there are these days. Aomine wants to fucking strangle the goddamned asshole.

_“It’ll be fun!” Kise crows. Abruptly, his face shifts into a look of unabashed desire. “And I mean fun, Daiki.”_

And really, that’s all it took for Kise to convince Aomine to let him shove a small vibrator up his ass during a movie night with all of their friends.

(They can’t even be considered a friend group anymore. They’re all fucking each other. It’s basically an incestuous at this point. Kise and Aomine have been dating for almost a year, Akashi and Kuroko have been fucking for twice as long and dating even longer, Himuro and Murasakibara have been together for a few months. Don’t even bring up Midorima and Takao and all of their recently resolved sexual tension. They’re all over each other right now. Jesus, Takao’s in Midorima’s lap and his tongue is in his mouth, too. The only one not fucking someone else is Kagami, and he’s just sitting on the recliner stuffing his face with popcorn.)

There’s a very, very faint hum that no one could even hear unless they were listening for it. The vibe isn’t even that big, it’s just nestled right up against his prostate, making Aomine squirm every now and then, trying to either stimulate himself enough to come in his pants like a fucking virgin or get the goddamned thing away from his sweet spot.

“Stop squirming, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says. He’s nestled in the crook of Akashi’s arm, looking at Aomine with his usual unimpressed stare. “Some of us are trying to watch the movie.”

“Like you’re one of them,” Aomine sniffs. He scoots a little farther away from Kuroko–which just puts him closer to Kise–and the movement makes him have to stifle a whimper. He’s as hard as a rock, but luckily he has a large bowl of popcorn on his lap, hiding his blatant arousal.

“Don’t be rude to Tetsuya,” Akashi chides, looking over at him with his passive gaze that means death is coming.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine grumbles. He gets his arm around Kise’s shoulders and Kise snuggles into his side, shaking with soft laughter.

“Having fun yet, Aominecchi?” he asks quietly, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

“I hate you,” Aomine whispers back, hitching his hips up enough that Kise can see how desperate he is to get off. The constant buzz is killing him. He wants Kise to do _something_ , to let him come in any way possible.

Kise chuckles and kisses his neck. Kagami promptly throws a pillow at them. “This is movie night. If you want to fuck your boyfriend, go in the goddamned bathroom and give up your seats on the couch.”

“Okay,” Aomine says, handing the bowl of popcorn to Kuroko and pulling Kise up after him. The entire room is either horrified (Kagami, Midorima, Himuro), trying to contain their laughter (Takao, Akashi), or is used to it by now (Kuroko, Akashi, Murasakibara). “Let’s go. I need to get this fucking vibrator out of my ass.”

“Aominecchi!” Kise cries, as popcorn is thrown at them and now everyone in the room is disturbed. Akashi levels them both with a glare and Kagami’s choking on his popcorn. Himuro has to hit his back roughly until he’s done dying, but Aomine’s already tugging Kise into the direction of Kagami’s bathroom. Midorima and Takao, who had been sitting on the floor, promptly take their seats.

“Don’t get jizz on my bathroom, Ahomine!” Kagami cries, once he’s done choking.

Aomine slams the bathroom door and immediately gets his shirt off. Kise looks a little shocked, unmoving as he stares at Aomine’s bare chest.

“C’mon, baka. Get your fucking pants off. I want you to fuck me,” Aomine says, unbuckling his belt. It spurs Kise, who quickly gets his pants and shirt off. When they’re both in only their boxers, Aomine kisses Kise. It’s filthy, completely tongues sliding together and teeth nipping here and there. Aomine whines and thrusts his hips against Kise’s. The vibe feels like it’s going even stronger. Kise pulls his boxers down and then Aomine’s, leaving them both naked in Kagami’s bathroom.

It’s surreal.

Kise sits down on the toilet seat and smirks at Aomine. “Want you to ride me.”

“Fuck yeah,” Aomine breathes. He situates himself in Kise’s lap, hard cock pressing at his ass and god, he’s such a bottom. He used to promise himself he’d never want cock this much, but fuck he bottoms more than Kise at this point.

Kise reaches back and his fingers trace against Aomine’s hole, just teasing. Aomine bends down, bites Kise’s neck, and growls, “Just put it in me. Please.”

Kise, unceremoniously, pulls the vibrator out of Aomine’s ass an inch and then presses i back in, firm against his prostate. Aomine arches into Kise, whining. He doesn’t want them to hear him in the living room, but fuck, Aomine’s so fucking desperate for it. It wants to come and he wants to come _now_.

“Please, please, please,” he chants, while Kise fucks him with the vibe. “I want your cock, please, Ryouta.” Aomine knows the tricks and one of them is Kise’s first name.

“Mmm, if you insist.” Kise pulls the vibe out the whole way. It’s small, yeah, but Aomine feels like he’s wide open and leaking, even if he really isn’t. Kise presses his cock against Aomine’s hole and Aomine takes initiative, sinking down on it. He’s wild, thrashing against Kise and writhing in his lap as he sinks down farther and farther onto his perfect cock.

“Fuck, Daiki,” Kise says, when Aomine finally gets all of him in his ass. He cranes his neck upwards and starts sucking red marks all over Aomine’s collarbones and neck. Aomine loves it, loves having Kise own him. Aomine’s going crazy. He wants to come.

“Please, please,” Aomine slurs, leaning down and putting his head on Kise’s shoulder. “Ryouta,” Aomine pants. Kise starts rocking his hips up, meeting Aomine’s downwards movements with his own upwards and Aomine’s done, game over, coming harder than he can remember.

“Fuck, oh god, love your cock, Ryouta. Thank you thank you,” Aomine cries into Kise’s ear. Kise runs his hands all over Aomine’s chest, scraping blunt nails over his nipples and sending even more sparks down Aomine’s spine.

Aomine feels Kise come in his ass after maybe a dozen more thrusts into his ass and fuck, it feels good. He loves this part. It’s almost as good as fucking. Kise bites his neck particularly hard when he comes and Aomine whimpers. He loves this, fuck. He loves Kise.

He says as much and Kise smiles lazily, whispering it back.

“Are you done yet?” Akashi’s smooth voice says from the other side of the door. “It’s our turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> i went with shoving a vibrator up aomine's ass fyi (in case no one caught that) 
> 
> tumblr is pessimisticprose send me prompts&headcannons, talk about the challenge and how i can improve, or just come flirt with me tbh i like flirting no homo though (lol jk lots and lots of homo come flirt with me ladies i can offer you....gay porn written about anime characters????????????)


End file.
